


Milk and Cookies

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner and Kira eat lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Cookies

Conner dropped his bright red backpack on the floor, where it landed with a thump and fell over to one side with a second thump. He slid into his seat. "Hey."

Kira looked up, the slightest hint of amusement playing at her lips. "Hey."

"What'cha reading?" he asked, nodding his head at the book she balanced open in one hand, while she maneuvered her fork with another.

"Book on the Beatles," she said. "Do you want my noodles? They're fairly disgusting today."

Conner nodded, and accepted the lunch tray she pushed towards him. He would eat just about anything, even cafeteria food. "Don't you bring your own lunch?" he asked, slurping up a plastic forkful of lukewarm, slimy noodles.

"Not today," she said desolately, and he leaned to one side, attempting to rifle through his backpack while still cramming down the noodles. He pulled out a brown sack and handed it to her. "Cookies, apple, tuna sandwich. Mom still thinks I'm in third grade. All I'm missing is the miniature carton of milk."

"Conner, I can't take your lunch."

He shrugged. "Why not? I took yours. Besides, I usually get the hot lunch from the line, anyway. I get hungry."

"At least keep the sandwich for yourself," she said, passing the plastic-wrapped sandwich to him with a certain insistence.

Conner smiled, more appreciative of the fact that she was taking his gift than he was that he still got to eat the sandwich. The two friends chowed down in silence a moment before Conner finished the last of the noodles and said, "Hey, Kira, are you going to prom?"

Kira hefted one shoulder, chewed thoughtfully at her cookie, and swallowed before replying. "Don't know. Thinking about it."

"Have you been 'thinking about' a date?" he said, taking a long slurp from his Gatorade bottle.

"Not particularly," she admitted.

"Well, do you wanna go with me?"

Kira peered at him. "Are you serious?"

Conner was the picture of casual confusion, like he simply couldn't understand why she'd ask that. "Yeah, of course I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not really in the Conner McKnight Fan Club. I mean, don't you have a ton of girls mud-wrestling each other or something to go with you?"

"Yeah," he said, a blunt admission of the truth as only Conner could accomplish. "But I don't really want to go with someone that I can't be myself around. I'd rather go with you." He flexed his fingers around an empty milk carton, watching the cardboard bend and fold at his whim for a moment before meeting Kira's eyes. "Besides, who else would you go with? Ethan's got Cassidy, Trent's got Krista, Devin's got Michelina..."

"Are you asking me because Trent and Krista are going together?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. "You think that we both got slighted by our exes or whatever, and this is some weird, 80's flick revenge?"

He laughed easily. "No. I was never really that into Krista. I think she and Trent are a good match for each other. And as I recall, _you_ broke up with _Trent_, not the other way around." He took a big bite of his sandwich. "No pressure," he reminded her. "Just two friends, hanging out at prom, laughing at everyone else. Just me."

She contemplated this a moment. "Okay, sure." She removed the last scraps from Conner's lunch bag and nodded. "Good cookies."


End file.
